Twilight:Vampires Mate
by Micca5683
Summary: A short piece of the story: Edward was sitting in his car looking roughly at the cave, he looked as if he was uneasy about something, but what I could not be sure. “Ed, what’s up,” I said worried.


Twilight: Vampires mate

I do not own the rights to Twilight,

If you are reading this story, you should already know that.

Rated M18

This story contains Yaoi and is sexually explicit.

DO NOT READ IF UNDER 18 – 21

Depending on where you live

I may or may not have long chapters; at this point, I am unsure. For those of you who are not sure what Yaoi is, it is male on male, if you are offended or squeamish, DO NOT READ. Leave no Hater comments or Flaming, Constructive Criticism is very welcome, and encouraged, comments are as well. I will aspire to reply to all comments/criticism/etc.

This story is inspired by:

Stephenie Meyer

Without whom this story would be impossible.

Declan Galbraith

His music gave me the idea of this story.

Spirit Wolves

My own Muses

Written By Robert V. Treslar-Brojakowski II

This story has some reference to the Book and may be crossed with my other Fanfic Harry Potter

I have written in multiple person view.

* * *

1. The Change

* * *

Edward was sitting in his car looking roughly at the cave, he looked as if he was uneasy about something, but what I could not be sure.

"Ed, what's up," I said worried.

He knew that when I thought he was uneasy that I got worried.

"It's nothing I'm sure," Edward said convincingly.

I leaned over and kissed him, he was my lover after all, and the only time I could be myself was when he was around.

"Babe, do you want to," I started.

"Not tonight, babe," Edward interrupted.

That made me even more worried; he had never before turned down making love, whatever was going on I wasn't liking it, so I did the only thing I could do, I leaned over and put my hand on his shoulder. I had trained among the ninja's for years; I was the only ninja in a thousand years to be able to do a full body transformation, when I made Master I left China and made my way to America. I worked as a singer and people lined up for miles and miles just to hear me sing, I had a natural gift, or at least that is what they thought.

One day when I was practicing my ninja skills, for I practiced daily, a very unusual person walked in on me. I thought nothing of it at first, but then I smelled the scent that was coming off him and walked right up to him. One second he was facing away from me the next he was staring into my eye's, he told me then that I was gifted with the ability to 'stir the elements' that was the words he had used, but it was more than just stirring the elements that I could do.

I put my mouth to Edward's ear and nibbled on his ear, moving slowly down his neck until I reached the veins in his neck. I licked his neck over top of the veins for a minute, and then I closed my eyes and immediately the tension started decreasing, a gift of mine was when I closed my eyes I could will almost anything to happen; it did not always work, though.

"Babe lets go home," Edward said.

I simply smiled and nodded, hoping that he was better now, just because the tension decreased did not mean he felt any better.

While we were driving down the road, I had closed my eyes for just a moment, when suddenly, I could here a voice in my head, a strange yet familiar voice, _the thing, it had possibilities as a nickname at least_, strange as that sounded it did not surprise me one bit. I had heard the thoughts of others close by from time to time, though mostly I blocked them out, unlike Edward.

I preferred to keep my mind my own, the only thing that surprised me was this thought forced itself to be heard, and the fragrance around it was unusual but familiar, as the voice itself had been. I figured I would deal with it later, I looked out my window, thinking to myself why would a thought be able to give off a fragrance that to me was unusual but familiar all the same, though Wolves heard thoughts in both scent and pictures it was unsettling to know something and yet not know it as well.

We finally arrived at the house we shared with his family; I immediately went to our shared room, while he went to get a red meditation candle. He always knew how to charm me, not that he needed it, but I still loved when he did that.

"Baby, come down here a minute," Edward said.

Reluctantly I got off the bed and headed down the stairs wondering why he wanted me downstairs, when I got to the foot of the stairs I seen Carlisle and Esme near the piano with Ed and Rosalie.

"Micah, we are going hunting, we wanted to know if you wanted to go with us," Carlisle said.

"No thanks, I had bat blood earlier, not ready to eat yet," I replied.

"Besides, I have that performance in about two hours, don't want to look too creepy," I added smiling, not bothering to hide my canines.

My teeth were in the form of a wolf, instead of like a vampire; Ed always said it made me look even sexier when I did not hide my teeth.

He liked the feel of them when we were making love. I was really hoping that he would find a woman that he was attracted to though. It is not because I didn't love him, I do, and that is exactly why I want him to be happy, he thought I didn't know it, but I knew that he was missing something, he thought he was in love with me, I knew it was only lust, and a vampires lust has always been strong.

I also knew it would not last, time would come to a standstill when he found his true love, I had seen it a million times. So I did what I always did, I looked into the moon for guidance, I believed in the guardians, often called god's or goddesses.

In truth they were merely guardians placed on the earth to do certain things, like the moon guardian, her job was to take the moon around the earth and to guard the night.

She was after all the guardian of the night. My father had always told me that she was my mother, which later in life I started to believe because during the full moon I had always felt safest, unlike most who felt unsafe during the full moon, even my wolf friends feared the full moon, they felt unsafe and in danger.

I heard the door to the room open just as I was taking off the last of my clothes, I turned to see Edward kneeling in front of me, I looked at him, and smiled lovingly, thinking he always knew just how to make me feel wonderful before a show.

He leaned closer in towards me and started licking softly and slowly, then putting his hand around the base of my cock he slowly started to pump while teasing my piss slit with his tongue, I was really loving every second of it. I lasted a good twenty minutes before I shot my load.

After I shot, I looked expectantly at Ed, he stood up, and I kissed him full on the lips. Licking the remaining cum from his lips before pushing him down onto the bed and started ripping his clothes off.

Climbing over top him at the same time, I positioned myself so that I was face to face with his cock and I passionately licked the tip of his dick cleaning off precum and enjoying his flavor. Then I went deeper onto his dick practically impaling my throat on it, just the way I like it. Edward always got this adorable look on his face when I did that.

It was as if he was in heaven and I was his angel. Half an hour went by and he shot his load and I tasted his sweet cum start flowing down my throat before swallowing every last drop. I got up and we went into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

When I was deciding what to wear to my concert, I showed Ed a red suit and a black suit, the red was made to look like silk but was made from cotton, the black was made to look like leather but was made from wool.

I loved both but I couldn't decide and I always let Ed decide anyway, the performance was going to be a tribute to quite a few people that I happened to like quite a bit. Ed looked at both for two minutes before going into the closet and pulling out a white suit that screamed mystery, the way it was made was just that, no one could figure out how it was made and of what it was made, when I wore it, it was like a uniqueness that can't be matched.

I put it on and immediately felt the mystery surround me. Now I was ready for the show; we arrived at the club with twenty minutes to spare, I gave my instructions to the band and they quickly went over them. When they finished, I pulled the headphone on and waited for the curtain to be pulled. We opened with "Ego You" from Declan Galbraith and finished with a standing ovation "The Rose" by Bette Midler. It was going on midnight by the time we finished up and I was starving.

Ed decided to catch me a little rabbit while I was performing. I went over to Ed and he handed over the live rabbit, who immediately calmed down. I looked around for a second then took the rabbit and Ed to my dressing room. I bit deep into the rabbit's neck and drank, when I was finished I licked the bite and the rabbit simply hopped to the bed and went to sleep. I had never taken enough to kill what I fed from and it didn't change the animals into vampires but they did get tired for about a day after being fed from.

_6:00 am_

It's time to get ready for school. I sat thinking about classes. How many classes will I get through before the sun comes out? I looked into the sky and seen it was going to be cloudy all day, I did not like to manipulate the weather unless it was necessary. I went down to the living room to wait for Edward to be ready to go to school. When he was ready, we got into the Volvo and headed to the school. At lunch I walked into the lunchroom beside Edward and heard that strange but familiar voice again, only this time it was aloud, at least to me it was, the only person who should have heard it was Jessica.

* * *

Bella's POV

* * *

"Who are they," I asked Jessica.

"Their Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids," Jessica replied and continued, "The blonde male is Jasper Hale, he and Rosalie, that's the blonde girl, are twins. The tall one is Emmet, he and Rosalie are together, Jasper is with Alice, the short red head. Edward is the one that just walked in, he's totally hot, but don't waste your time, nobody here seem to be good enough for him. And the one next to him, the one that moves with the grace and poise of a swan, that's Micah, he's a singer and very good too, but nobody knows how he factors in with the Cullen's, and he only talks to them, though everyone wants to talk to him."

"Why doesn't he talk to anyone else then, is he arrogant," I asked curiously.

"No, they say he doesn't talk to anyone else because of a condition though that's never been verified, it's still just a rumor," Jessica replied.

"So why does everyone want to talk to him, if he doesn't want to talk to anyone but the Cullen's," I pressed.

Jessica looked at me as if I had two heads.

"Anyone who gets to talk to him would be really popular and even more so if they became friends with him, not to mention the fact that he is totally hot, everyone wants to be with him, even most of the guys and no one knows what his persuasion is, yet. There are many people plotting to figure that out among other things," Jessica explained.

I sat pondering that and looking at Micah for a moment, when he looked up and our eyes met, I smiled and then he looked away.

"He's hot, but he's gay," I stated saying the last part to myself or so I thought.

Throughout the entire lunchroom all eye's turned to me, including the Cullen's and Micah's, Jessica looked bewildered. Mike looked like someone punched him in the stomach, and I was ignoring it all, looking dreamily at Micah and Edward. From what I could see, Micah and Edward were together, but I wasn't going to say anything, if they want everyone to know that they are together they would say it. I already messed up saying Micah was gay and I was sure that he would hate me because of it. I put my head down feeling embarrassed that I spoke out like that. When lunch was finished, I walked out without looking at anyone, I went around the corner of the building, and almost walked into Micah, when I looked up I immediately stopped and was thinking of what to say when he looked into my eyes.

"How did you know," he said so that only I could hear.

"I… I'm sorry if I embarrassed," I started.

"I'm not embarrassed, I just want to know how you know," he interrupted.

"I just noticed the way you moved and looked," I fabricated hoping that he believed it.

"You don't truly know how you do," he stated.

"Truthfully no, and it may sound weird but I have the feeling that there's more than meets the eye with you," I countered.

"That doesn't sound weird at all," he answered.

We looked at each other for a minute then he looked behind him and seen Alice.

"Alice, come meet Bella Swan," Micah said aloud.

"Hello Bella, I'm Alice Cullen," Alice said.

"Hello Alice, so Edwards your brother right," I asked.

Micah walked into the building while Alice and I headed to the next building.

"Yes, he is, let me guess you like him," Alice stated.

"Admittedly, yes, but he's with Micah isn't he," I said sighing.

"That he is, but Micah is more than he seems, he trained with ninja's for years," she answered.

"Really, he didn't seem especially dangerous," I replied casually.

* * *

Micca5683: Thanks in advance to anyone who reads this, I have more inspiration for this story than I did for the other but I will try to work both together and if that happens I will let you know before i do it.

also anyone wanting to beta read this story as i do more please feel free to email/message me thank you.

* * *


End file.
